


Unova Chronicles Sidestory: Six Sages

by CJCroen1393



Series: Unova Chronicles Sidestories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M, sidestory, the search is on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: Touya goes searching through Unova for the Six Sages of Team Plasma.





	Unova Chronicles Sidestory: Six Sages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the first of our Unova Chronicles Sidestories! These sidestories will be canon to the core story, but not necessarily take place during it or even in the Unova Region. Several of the non-Unova sidestories will mainly be written on the off chance that I don't get around to writing novelizations of the other games. These will involve adventure, world building, romance...a lot of stuff. ~~There'll be LOTS of romance, btw, like tons of DualRival and Isshushipping.~~
> 
> I figured I'd start small and show the pursuit of the Six Sages. Relatively spoiler-free and exposits some of the relationships the Sages have, most specifically expanding on N's relationship with Rood.

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black. Sorry Looker was so nutty."_  
_"It's alright, Miss...?"_  
_"My name is ██████."_  
_"Right. Well, Miss ██████, I just figured that I needed a better explanation of all this. I need to find all the sages and bring them to justice, right?"_  
_"Certainly. I apologize that Looker had only given you the most basic of info without explaining where you should look. Here, I have a list of the different Sages and where they've been sighted."_  
_"Thank you, ma'am."_

\----

_Sage Giallo, Route 14_

Touya Black entered route 14, looking around for any sign of the Sage reported there. Looker's boss had told him that the Sage, Giallo, was sighted atop one of the many waterfalls in the area. Touya looked up at one of the waterfalls, and sure enough, saw a figure walking along the shoreline.

Sneaking behind a tree, Touya pulled out a wetsuit he had packed early in his journey, just in case he had to travel on water. He changed into the wetsuit then let out Sea Monkey. 

"Sea Monkey," he said, "use Surf!"

Sea Monkey jumped into the water, smiling, as Touya followed, allowing her to wrap her tail around his wrist. She proceeded to swim forward before swimming up the waterfall, pulling Touya along behind her.

When they got to the top, Touya and Sea Monkey both jumped onto the shoreline of the river...and sure enough, saw one of the Seven Sages standing there.

"Greetings to you, trainer," said the Sage, "are you and Reshiram building a mutual understanding?"

"Yes," said Touya, bluntly, "which sage are you?"

"My name is Giallo. I was present at the Dragonspiral Tower."

Touya paused as Sea Monkey looked ready to attack Giallo.

"Where is N?" asked Touya.

Giallo chuckled and, seemingly ignoring Touya's question, said "There is a saying...if somewhere in this world there is someone who understands you, it feels like that person is right beside you, even if you're as far apart as the end of the land and the top of the sky. As Lord N and his Pokemon understand one another, so too do you and your Pokemon understand each other. Which is my reason for giving you this..."

He handed Touya a disc with the words "TM08 - Bulk Up" printed on it. Touya pocketed the Technical Machine and glared at Giallo as he tapped his XTransceiver, contacting Looker.

"I've found the Sage," Touya spoke into the transceiver, before turning his attention back to Giallo, "you don't know where N is, do you?"

"No, trainer, I do not. But maybe my fellow Sages can be of assistance if you meet them. Have you, yet?"

"Not yet, but I will hunt them down."

"Excellent. The legend of Unova is about Pokemon and people working together to build a new world! The message is that simple and that strong. If changing the world makes you a hero, anyone can become a hero. As each of us changes what is in our power to change, so the world itself changes."

Out of seemingly nowhere, Looker arrived, out of breath and excited with a pair of Officer Jennys flanking him.

"Ah..." he said, "And now, about Team Plasma... I am an officer of the International Police, and there are so many things you must tell me at once!"

"Indeed, I shall." said Giallo, "Team Plasma changed me, but it could not change the world. I'm looking forward to seeing how you lot will do."

The Officer Jennys both escorted Giallo away and Touya returned Sea Monkey to her Pokeball.

"Accept my thanks!" said Looker, turning to Touya with a grin, "Now, Ghetsis notwithstanding, there yet remains but five of the Seven Sages still at large. What is it they are thinking, what it may be they are hoping, this is the information I pursue. Until we meet again!"

With that, Looker ran off. Touya shook his head, before looking down at the list Looker's boss had given to him. He scratched off Giallo's name.

\----

_Sage Bronius, Chargestone Cave_

"Have you seen this man?"

Touya held up a composite sketch of Bronius to an Ace Trainer in the Chargestone Cave. 

"Yes, actually!" said the Ace Trainer, nodding as she pointed down the stairs, "he went down there with two Team Plasma grunts."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Touya as he headed off down the stairs.

"No problem," said the Ace Trainer, "and please call me Stella!"

Touya headed down the stairs, looking around for any sign of Sage Bronius. In front of him was an old man dressed in brown robes. 

"Bronius, I presume?"

The old man turned to look at him, and sneered.

"Greetings, Hero of Truth," Bronius said, "when I first saw you in Castelia, I did not care about your existence. Here in the Chargestone Cave, Ghetsis tested your ability. Once more, we will test you to learn what it is you are. Team Plasma, come out!"

A pair of grunts, one a man and the other a woman, appeared out of the shadows. Fortunately, Touya knew they were coming due to the statement from the Ace Trainer. 

"Let's just get this over with," said Touya, letting out Screech and Sea Monkey as the grunts sent out Liepard and Watchog, "Screech, use U-Turn. Sea Monkey, use Waterfall."

Both Watchog and Liepard were swiftly knocked out. The grunts, dumbfounded, sent out a Scrafty and a Garbodor. As was the case with the move U-Turn, Screech returned to Touya who proceeded to switch into Prima. Sea Monkey remained in.

"Prima, use Hyper Beam. Sea Monkey, use Surf."

Prima sent the powerful beam at the Scrafty as Sea Monkey drenched the Garbodor in water. Prima would have to rest due to the strength of the attack, but Touya was confident that she'd be able to keep fighting.

"Scrafty, don't let the wimpy rodent beat ya!" said the male grunt, "Use Rock Climb!"

The reptilian Pokemon climbed up the wall of the cave, preparing to leap off and smash into Prima. However, he slipped and fell to the ground, missing Prima in the process. Angry, the lizard leaped at Prima and bit into her arm, at which point Prima sliced at it with her claws, knocking it out in the process.

Meanwhile, Sea Monkey was hit with Toxic by the Garbodor, prompting Touya to spray her with a Full Restore. The female grunt scowled and ordered:

"Garbodor! Use EXPLOSION!"

An evil sneer appeared on the Garbodor's face and Touya felt a bit panicked.

"Sea Monkey, duck and cover!"

Sea Monkey tucked back and curled up, shielding her face as the huge living garbage bag swelled up its body and burst, blasting large chunks of trash everywhere. The Garbodor's wounded body collapsed while Sea Monkey stood up. She was covered in trash, but otherwise unharmed. Touya smiled and returned Sea Monkey.

"Good job, Sea Monkey," he said, "you've earned a good rest. Sir Hiss, go!"

Sir Hiss was sent out as the female grunt sent another Liepard.

"Let's end this," said Touya, "USE LEAF BLADE!"

Sir Hiss swiped at the cat with his tail and swiftly knocked it unconscious. The grunts both looked at Touya in fear before backing down and hiding behind Bronius.

"Okay now," said Touya returning his Pokemon, before contacting Looker, sending him a text about finding Bronius, "do you know where N is?"

"No," said Bronius, "I do not. However, I do wonder if he understands what Pokemon do for their trainers. How they fight their best for their trainers even when injured."

"I'm sure he does." said Touya.

"The Pokemon of our Team Plasma are also fighting for their Trainers. It was so obvious that I overlooked it... Thank you for reminding me of that. Here, I'd like you to take this."

Bronius handed Touya a TM, which had the words "TM69 - Rock Polish" printed on it.

"Indeed!" said a voice, as Looker arrived out of nowhere, again with two Officer Jennys flanking him, "I am an officer of the International Police, and I demand to hear all you know about Team Plasma!"

"Those who left Team Plasma and are behaving with respect and understanding toward Pokemon," said Bronius, "them, please forgive! However, those who won't interact with Pokemon in a kind and honest way... Even I will never forgive them!"

The Jennys proceeded to collect the two grunts while Looker escorted Bronius away. Touya scratched off Bronius' name, feeling a bit more frustrated.

\----

_Sage Gorm, Dreamyard_

The basement of the Dreamyard was not a pleasant place. The darkness of the basement with small remiges of sunlight cascading through was more than a little unsettling and ominous. Touya could see puffs of dream mist puffing out from the tall grass growing underneath the ruined building, no doubt coming from hidden Munnas and Musharnas. This failed to provided comfort for Touya as he trekked in search of Gorm.

Touya looked around, showing the composite sketch to anyone present, in case any of them saw him. So far, he had no such luck.

"BOO!"

Touya jumped and turned to see an old man chuckling behind him.

"Were you surprised?" asked Sage Gorm, "Oh, Trainer-who-destroyed-our-castle, I was quite surprised by you!"

"Is that so?" asked Touya as he texted Looker.

"If you surprise them," Gorm went on, "both Pokemon and people leave themselves open. While they're in a state of surprise, they can't use their powers like they normally would. Our intention was to surprise people by making our castle appear and showing off the legendary Pokemon... At that moment, we planned to deeply impress people's hearts with the awesome power of Team Plasma and the brilliance of our new world."

"Do you know where N is?"

"Alas, I do not. But...Mr. Black, I believe you are the one whose Blitzle was killed by Mr. Hanover, are you not?"

"I am."

"I want to offer my condolences," he added, sighing sadly, "he wasn't supposed to do that, I swear."

Touya paused, then, deciding that Gorm sounded sincere enough, said "Thank you, then."

"Here, take this."

He had given Touya a TM. This time, it was TM75, Swords Dance.

Looker arrived and continued the standard procedure of arresting the sage and thanking Touya. But Touya was barely listening at this point.

Instead, he simply scratched off Gorm's name from the list.

\----

_Sage Zinzolin, Cold Storage_

Touya stepped into the Cold Storage, shivering a little as he looked around for Zinzolin. This time, Touya had a pretty good idea of where to look.

Sliding along the icy floor, Touya arrived in front of the large crate, wherein, sure enough, a shivering Zinzolin was standing there glaring at him.

"So," said Zinzolin, "you returned? You're an odd Trainer. All right. I've got time enough to satisfy your curiosity."

"Good," said Touya, sending Looker the text, "because unlike with the other sages I found I have _two_ questions for you."

"...Fine then. What do you want?"

"Where is N?" asked Touya.

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to," said Zinzolin, "the brat went flying off with the dragon of ideals after we all lost."

"Okay...second question. Do you know where Ghetsis is?"

Zinzolin stared at Touya, then sneered.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Tell me."

"Ghetsis helped me feel alive again," said Zinzolin, "no matter what you do, Team Plasma will rise again."

Touya glared at him.

"But don't let me leave you emptyhanded. Here..."

He handed Touya a TM. Printed on the disk was "TM01 - Hone Claws". Touya was about to say something before Looker arrived with his two Officer Jennys.

"Regarding Team Plasma," bellowed Looker, "I am an officer of the International Police, and you must supply the information I request!"

"It's too cold and I'm already tired of shivering in here. If you'll give me some time to think, I'll tell you what I know. So...take me with you."

Zinzolin sneered at Touya as Looker and the Jennys escorted him away.

Disappointed, Touya shook his head and scratched off Zinzolin's name.

\----

_Sage Rood, Route 18_

Touya soared over Route 18 on Breezy's back. Rood was reported in a much more open area, so Touya felt like it'd make more sense to try for a higher vantage point.

He didn't expect to find Rood as quickly as he did.

Nor did he expect to find him the _way_ he did...

"Hello, Hero of Truth!"

Touya looked down to see Rood standing on the beach, looking up at him and waving hello. Confused, Touya motioned for Breezy to land on the beach in front of Rood. Touya approached the sage, who, in a first for the encounters with them he had been getting, smiled kindly at him.

"Rood of the Seven Sages?" asked Touya.

"Yes," said Rood, "I chose this place to hide out because it smells of the sea here. This place has the same ocean smell as where I was born..."

"Sounds nice," said Touya, "but don't get used to it, I'm sending a message to the police."

"Of course," said Rood, nodding, "being complicit in Ghetsis' warrants punishment. I knew what Ghetsis had planned, but I was forced to keep quiet about it, and I truly do regret this."

"You do?"

"Ghetsis wandered the lands of this world all over, collecting knowledge of all kinds while searching for like-minded people. From the moment we met, he understood what I desired."

"What did you desire?"

"I desired peace," said Rood, looking up at the sky, "and Ghetsis told me that's what he would create. By the time I saw his lies, it was too late. I was in too deep. Ghetsis charged me with the task of being N's mentor...to teach N, to explain to him the ways of the world..I was only given one order: Do not get attached."

Touya quickly saw where this was going.

"And you disobeyed that order."

"Indeed," said Rood, sadly, "I was more of a father to that boy than Ghetsis will ever be, and it pained me to see what Ghetsis had put him through. See this? I received it from Ghetsis, but I no longer need it. I hope you can put it to good use."

He handed the TM for Double Team to Touya. Touya thought about what Rood told him and asked the question on his mind.

"Do...do you know where N is?"

"I wish I did," said Rood, sighing, "he's covered his tracks too easily. Even Anthea and Concordia can't find him. But if I know N, he'll come back someday. And when that day comes, I would like us to gather again. More than anything, I want to see N confront Ghetsis."

Touya smiled. Suddenly Looker burst out of the water by their side, startling both of them.

"On the topic of Team Plasma," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his snorkel, "I am an officer of the International Police, so you would be wise to share all you know." 

"If that is what you desire..."

Rood left with Looker. Touya sighed and scratched off Rood's name.

\----

_Sage Ryoku, Relic Castle_

Touya wandered through Relic Castle, brushing the sand and dust out of his eyes as he searched for Sage Ryoku.

Screech was out of his Pokeball, assisting Touya in the search. His eyesight was keen enough to allow him to keep an eye out for his target. 

Touya heard Screech let out a squawk and looked up to see a flash of white turning a corner. Touya recognized this as the robe of a Team Plasma Grunt. Touya and Screech immediately ran to pursue them, Screech running ahead with blinding speed.

Eventually, Screech moved ahead of Touya, turning a corner as he pursued the grunt. Touya followed and eventually managed to find Screech cornering the grunt and his Krookodile with an angry scowl.

"Hey kid!" said the grunt, as his Krookodile stood there growling at Screech, "Call off your crazy bird!"

"Tell me where Sage Ryoku is and I'll stop him." said Touya.

"Fine! He's in the basement! He tasked me with protecting him and told me not to let anyone through without a battle."

"Really," said Touya, "well then, let's battle."

The grunt glared at him.

"Come on," said Touya, "I can take you on."

"Alright then," said the grunt, "Captain Krook, use Outrage!"

The sandy gavialoid began to rampage, his body glowed with a purpleish red aura, hitting Screech with the attack in the process. Touya yawned.

"Screech, use U-Turn."

Screech zoomed forward and knocked into the Dark-type, before returning to his trainer's side. The Krookodile was down in an instant.

"AH!"

"Now take me to Ryoku."

The grunt grumbled, but remained true to his word, taking Touya to the basement of the Relic Castle, wherein Ryoku was waiting. Touya promptly texted Looker.

"Oh," said Ryoku, looking bored, "it's you."

"Yes, and I've contacted the police."

Ryoku huffed.

"I don't care, to be honest," he said, irritably, "I was planning to catch the Pokemon called Volcarona that lives in this Relic Castle and present it to Ghetsis. But the Champion said that Ghetsis has gone somewhere, right?"

"Correct," said Touya, "no one knows where he is."

"The Seven Sages...we always said we were complete when the seven of us were together. Now I don't know the meaning of those words anymore. I guess I don't mind, even if we were being used, but the dream is over."

Touya didn't even bother to ask his question anymore. Screech looked up at Touya somewhat pleadingly. Touya just smiled and patted him on the head.

"I no longer need this," added Ryoku, handing Touya a TM, "Ghetsis gave it to me, but I have no use for it."

Touya looked down to see that the TM was Calm Mind. Touya shook his head as he pocketed it.

"This Relic Castle and our own castle are both crumbling... But what's different is that this Relic Castle is the remains of a civilization. And our castle left nothing behind..."

"You're welcome," said Touya with a smirk. Ryoku, fortunately, responded to this with good humor, chuckling at his statement. Suddenly he heard Looker's arrival.

"Regarding Team Plasma...I am an officer of the International Police, and you must supply the information I request!"

"Understood," said Ryoku, "but we don't know much about Ghetsis or our lord N! We haven't even figured out if they are father and son..."

"What?" asked Touya, feeling a bit alarmed at that statement.

Before he could question this, the two Officer Jennys carted both Ryoku and his grunt away. Looker turned to Touya with a smile.

"I thank you profoundly!" he said, cheerily, "Curiously, Touya... There is a topic on which we must speak. A report has reached my ears of someone far from here."

"Who was that?" asked Touya, sighing with exasperation.

"I'm not at liberty to say," said Looker, "the identity of ██. ████ would be compromised if I did that."

Touya grinned as Looker realized that he exposed the witness' identity by mistake.

"Well, okay. The witness reported from the region of ██████ and said that they saw someone with long green hair riding on the back of a dragon..."

"N!?" asked Touya.

"Why yes, sounds like it was him! He was flying over their town, but passed by faster than they could see him."

"Looks like I'm heading to that region, then," said Touya, "I guess I should thank you, Looker, for assisting me during this time."

"You're welcome," said Looker, "I depart to validate the validity of this information. We shall meet again, so until then, adieu."

"Bye, then," said Touya as Looker turned on his heel and disappeared into the castle. Touya was a bit weirded out at the sudden use of Kalosian language. Sighing, he thought about N and when he would find him.

 _"Touya?"_ said Reshiram's voice, _"What do you wish to do?"_

"I am not sure, Reshiram," said Touya, "I want to find N, to see him again...tell him...tell him what I want to tell him...but I don't know if I'm ready to yet..."

_"There is no rush, Touya. I wish to see Zekrom again too. But we've been separated for much longer. More time won't make too much of a difference."_

"Thanks Reshiram. I guess it would make sense...N did say that he wants to spend some time finding himself."

 _"Come, Touya,"_ Reshiram went on, _"let's head home to eat lunch with your mother."_

"I'd like that," said Touya, smiling as he sent out Prima to dig them out of the Castle. When they got out, Touya went on with "I'd like to come back to find the Volcarona if I can..."

With that, Touya flew off to Nuvema Town.

\----

End

**Author's Note:**

> I conceptualized Rood as N's mentor for a while. I thought it'd make sense, as he has a more positive relationship with the guy than any other Team Plasma members in the series!
> 
> Anyway, I decided I wanted to have at least ONE Sidestory uploaded before I move onto other fics. More Sidestories will be coming, but in the meantime, I intend to update other fic series like "Academystuck", "My Little HetaStuck MSTs" and possibly "Heartbroken Meets Lonely" (which I might end up renaming) as well as writing and uploading some new fics, including a likely Vocaloid Vampire Hunter AU, a Gravity Falls fic, a possible series of drabbles involving DaveKat in a paleopark and a dive into a little bit of nostalgia that I wish to keep a surprise (but I'll give you a hint: It's an obscure manga series from the early 2000s).


End file.
